Fun in the Tub
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 4: Regina turned to face her and smiled. She adjusted her body and Emma briefly caught a flash of discomfort in the Queen's brown orbs. "Your child decided that tonight was a good night for dancing."


**Title:** Fun in the Tub  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary: **Regina turned to face her and smiled. She adjusted her body and Emma briefly caught a flash of discomfort in the Queen's brown orbs. "Your child decided that tonight was a good night for dancing."  
**Author's Note:** A prompt from Tumblr: _I Love your pregnant Regina fics :-) They make me smile._  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

Emma rolled over, arm thrown out to reach for her wife. When her hand hit cold sheets, her eyes popped open. It wasn't unusual for Regina to leave the bed at odd times during the night, whether it's to get food or because the baby was too active, it _was_ unusual, though, for her not to come back soon after she left. Emma pushed herself into a sitting position, blinking past the sleepy haze.

A dim light shined from under the connecting bathroom door. Sighing, the blonde stepped out of the warmth provided by her blankets and padded to the door, yawning as she went.

"Regina?" She asked, opening the door and squinting against the low lights.

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?" The blonde eyed her partner. The brunette was laying peacefully, half soaked in clear water, running the tips of her fingers around the curve of her extended belly.

"Taking a bath."

"In the middle of the night?" She moved more into the room and sat on the toilet.

"Yes." Regina answered simply.

"But…Regina," Emma whined. "I'm too tired to play mind games."

Regina turned to face her and smiled. She adjusted her body and Emma briefly caught a flash of discomfort in the Queen's brown orbs. "Your child decided that tonight was a good night for dancing." Emma softened even more than she was before. Whenever Regina referred to Henry, Adeline, or the baby as Emma's children, even in a less than happy tone, it made Emma's heart soar.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She slid onto the floor to be closer. She reached over and placed her hand on Regina's stomach. The Sheriff immediately felt the foot connect with her palm. It was hard and, by Regina's wince, painful. Regina rested one hand on Emma's.

"You said so yourself, you're tired." Another sharp kick and wince with a soft hiss added under Regina's breath.

"Babe," She laced their fingers together and brought the back of Regina's hand to her lips. "if you're in this much pain, I would rather be exhausted tomorrow then have you alone."

"As sweet as that is, Emma, it's not so much pain as it is me being uncomfortable."

Seeing her wife's grin made Emma grin back, all traces of sleep leaving her finally. "Still…" She stood and went to remove her clothes.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Regina questioned as she watched with growing lust as more and more of her wife's pale skin was revealed to her.

Catching Regina's not-at-all hidden stare, Emma snorted. "Get your mind out of the gutter." She discarded her pants and motioned for the brunette to sit forward. Emma slid behind Regina and pulled her against her. They both sighed at the feel on their bodies connecting. "Any better?"

"Much." The woman placed her hands on top of Emma's and intertwine their fingers, moving to the sides of her belly. Hard jabs hit the blonde's hand. She made soothing circles, slowly feeling the baby retract. "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

Emma laughed at the relief in the other woman's voice. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I wouldn't want to spoil you, my dear." Regina teased, leaning farther into Emma.

"Like you do with Addy and Henry?" Regina nodded.

"I need someone without an inflated ego to live here."

Emma nuzzled her face into Regina's neck, quietly enjoying the moment. It wasn't often that they could just sit and be. With the curse still lingering and the raising of two children with a third on the way, and having to deal with everyone as they began to remember, it weighed heavily on the two women. The rare moment of relaxation was much needed for both for them.

After a few minutes, Emma kissed Regina's neck. "When do you think the curse will break?"

"Fully?" Feeling the blonde nodded and kiss her again, Regina sighed. "I don't know. It was suppose to be when everyone remembered." The brunette tilted her head to give her wife better access.

"But doesn't everyone already?" Emma asked against the curve of Regina's throat.

"I believe so, yes…" She trailed off with a moan when Emma hit a sensitive spot. "But we should talk to Henry about this."

Emma stopped. "Bringing up our son puts a bit of a damper on the mood, Regina."

"I know, but I also know when it comes to the curse, besides me and Rumpel, Henry is most informed on it."

"We'll ask him tomorrow." She pressed another closed mouthed kiss to Regina's jawline, darting her tongue out to lightly tickle her wife. A long, drawn out moan accompanied a shiver that traveled throughout Regina's body. "But for now…"

_The End_


End file.
